


Tyler Joseph: Matchmaker Supreme

by PeteHasTheTARDIS



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Alex and Tyler are besties, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Famous!Jack, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tyler is basically psychic, Zack's a body guard and it's great, peterick is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7481127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeteHasTheTARDIS/pseuds/PeteHasTheTARDIS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler drags his best friend, Alex, to pop sensation Jack Barakat's concert and decides to prove to his bestie that his predicting Pete and Patrick's soulmate status was not a fluke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tyler Joseph: Matchmaker Supreme

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago and decided that it was decent enough to post, plus I actually wanted to do something with this account.  
> Enjoy!

"OMG, Alex, we actually get to meet Jack Barakat!!!!" Tyler screamed.

"I don't see why you even like him, I mean he's a decent guitarist, but his target audience is 13 year old girls, and his music sounds like a hippo singing over an okay guitar part and cheap garageband beats. In case you haven't noticed we're both seventeen, and at least one of us has a decent pair of ears. I'm not completely sure you can hear properly, though, since you like Jack Barakat's music," Alex replied. He himself wasn't really into all that pop music crap, instead being a fan of bands like Green Day. Unfortunately, Alex was going whether he liked it or not, as Tyler was extremely persistent and persuasive when he wanted to be. 

"Okay, so," Tyler started, "after the concert we have to rush super fast over to the room where we're meeting him, so that we can get a good slot, and get to him before he's exhausted from everyone else."

"Yeah good luck with that," Alex muttered. "Try getting there before all those thirteen year olds; they're more vicious than they look."

Tyler looked hurt, "Okay, yeah I get that you don't like Jack Barakat that much, but you don't have to be an ass about it. I took the time and spent the money to get us tickets because even if you don't like his music, he actually seems like someone with which you'd have a compatible personality. So stop being a jackass and perhaps thank me?"

"I'll thank you once I meet him for myself and determine that he's worthy of my attention."

\-----------------------------------------------

Despite all of Tyler's pestering, they only managed to get into the line to meet Jack three groups from the end, leaving them ages to wait.

"You know, he's only a year older than us. He might even, like, be your soulmate!"

"Fat chance, Tyler. I don't even like that sellout's music. What makes you think I would he his 'perfectly compatible other half'?"

"I don't know," Tyler stood, thinking for a moment. "I guess it's just this gut feeling I had. Like with Patrick and Pete!"

"Ugh, just because you 'sensed' that Patrick and Pete were soulmates before they even met each other doesn't mean that you can now predict who everyone's soulmate is going to be."

"Well, we'll just have to wait until you meet him to find out. You could totally be soulmates! That would be so cool; then I would be like best friend-in-laws with Jack Barakat! Twenty bucks says you're soulmates."

Alex looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "Dude, that's just twenty bucks towards a throw-away bet. There are over seven or eight billion people in this world; there is no way that Jack Barakat is my soulmate. He probably isn't even queer. With a body like his, he could probably have Scarlett Johansson as his soulmate."

"AH HA!!" Tyler screamed. "So you admit that he's damn sexy! I knew you liked him!!"

"I never said he was 'damn sexy'! I just said he has a nice body! There was no implication that I have even the slightest attraction to him!" Alex retorted.

"Hahaha don't even try to deny it now, Gaskarth. I know you have a sexy man-crush on someone whose music sounds like, and I quote, 'a hippo singing over an okay guitar part and cheap garageband beats'."

"Damn you, Joseph. Damn you."

\-----------------------------------------------

Finally, they got to the front of the line. Several workers were there helping out, and a body guard was instructing them on what to do when meeting Jack.

"You'll only have a few minutes in there. Since he's already met with a shit load of other people, he's going to be exhausted. We won't hesitate to throw you out if he asks, so don't do anything stupid or annoying that he won't like. If you came just to tell him how much you don't like him, leave now and don't waste his time or energy." The bodyguard, who's name tag read 'Zack', paused for a moment until he got a signal from one of the other bodyguards. "Okay, looks like it's your turn, go head on in."

Tyler, being Tyler, ran forward and slammed open the doors.  
"MR. BARAKAT, I NEED YOU TO SHAKE MY FRIEND'S HAND SO THAT I CAN GET TWENTY DOLLARS!!" Tyler shouted enthusiastically.

"Woah, dude calm down." Jack replied. It was the first time Alex had actually heard him talk out loud, and fuck, his voice was sexy. Unfortunately he also looked extremely tired, and Tyler shouting at him probably wasn't helping.

"Hi, it's really awesome to meet you," Alex said as he pushed past Tyler and held out his hand. Hey, he may not like Jack's music, but it's always cool getting to meet famous people.

"Thank you," Jack said, extending his hand to shake Alex's. Tyler was standing off to the side, watching the whole exchange with an intense glare. Finally the hands met.

"FUCK!!"Alex and Jack both screamed in sync, quickly pulling their hands away in pain. Both of the participating people noticed the new star marks on their hands, but Tyler was the first to react.  
"YOU OWE ME TWENTY BUCKS!!! I FUCKING TOLD YOU HE WOULD BE YOUR SOULMATE!! DID I OR DID I NOT TOTALLY CALL THIS!!" Tyler was jumping around and screaming.

Jack looked over at his newly found soulmate, "Hello, perfectly compatible other half, I'm Jack Barakat, but you already knew that. What's your name?"

"Alex," the stunned boy replied. “Alexander William Gaskarth."

"Nice to meet you, Alex. Want to come back to my tour bus with me, so I can show you around and stuff? Or we could ya know, just like, talk about shit."

"Let's do it!" Alex replied with a huge grin on his face. Jack grabbed Alex's hand and led him outside, shouting something at his bodyguards on the way out.

Tyler, left behind, yelled at the couple, "You still owe me twenty bucks, Alex!!


End file.
